This invention relates to busway systems and is primarily directed to solving the problem of making a branch connection in an existing busway run. The present methods of accomplishing branch connections require the substitution of either a bus duct section or of a joint assembly with a similar item which has provisions for the branch, or tap-off connection. These methods require the loosening of at least one joint assembly, and the physical removal of either a bus duct section or the joint.
The power tap-off unit of this invention permits a branch connection to be made at any selected joint in the bus duct run, and to be made without loosening that joint connection or removing a joint or a bus duct section. The only item necessary to be removed is a side housing cover plate used to enclose the electrical members of the joint, the cover plate forming no part of the electrical connection between the bus ducts.